Short, as well as long-term effects of contact lens wear on the cornea are being investigated. Changes in corneal curvature, changes in corneal epithelial morphology and changes in corneal endothelial cell morphology are being studied by specular microscopy. These data will help us understand the dynamics involved in the interaction between a contact lens and the cornea, the risks involved to corneal tissues, and how a systemic or local disorder may increase these risks.